Prison Break: The Infirmary
by charmacke
Summary: Michael and the others escape through the Infirmary. but Linc needs Sara's help...to save Michael's life.
1. Chapter 1

This short story is for the enjoyment of forum members and is not meant as any infringement . This is simply my version of a Prison Break scene. Please do not reprint this without my permission.

Prison Break: The Infirmary

Michael stared at the newly installed pipe above his head, his mind automatically re-calculating the plan, adjusting and changing his sequencing to accomodate this problem. He lowered his head and stared into space for a few seconds before Sucre interrupted his thoughts.

"What now" Sucre asks quietly, standing directly behing Michael.

Sucre was nervous , but he had been locked in a cell with this man long enough to know that Michael always made plans for the unexpected. Sucre glanced at the others and realized that T-bag may be a problem. T-bags eyes gleamed evil as he glared at Michael , waiting for his response to Sucre's question.

" Give me the cutter" Michael said in a soft tone , his hand reaching towards Sucre

Sucre reached into his sleeve and handed Michael the razor blade that was attached to a small handle. Sucre rubbed his forehead and stared at Michael as he remembered what he had done with that razor the last time he had asked for it. This time was no different.

Michael took a deep breath and pushed his sleeve up , past his bicep. After another deep breath , he sliced thruough the bottom edge of a tattoo, just at the edge of his muscle. Fingers probed and pulled out 2 tiny darts.

Feeling a little dizzy, Michael dropped his head,sucking yet another breath into his lungs. Then he stood, blood running down his arm and dripping onto the floor. He reached behind a stack of boxes and grabbed a small sack, his fingers leaving bloody prints in the brown paper. Reaching inside, Michael pulled out two paper coated, plastic drinking straws. After removing the paper, he carefully pulled thin plastic coverings off the darts and slipped one into each straw.

Turning back the the group that was leaving the prison with him, Michael said" follow me and do exactly as I tell you or I will leave your sorry ass here. Understood?"

" Ohh yeah...no problem there" T-bag drawled out as he watched Michael move to the door. T- bag followed behind the silent group, his hand going into his pocket , liking the feel of the small knife he had in there. He planned to use that knife before he left this place. That high and mighty "fish" was going down. Just like Abruzzi.

Michael moved quietly out the door and down the hallway, stopping at the corner. Reaching into his small sack, he removed the dental mirror and slipped it around the corner. The prison guard sat in a chair just outside the infirmary door.

Raising the straw to his lips, Michael stepped around the corner, blowing hard on the straw, sending the dart flying into the guard's neck, with a little ping.

" One, two, Three" Michael counted in his head as the guard grabbed his neck and slumped in the chair.

"Well, Looky, looky" T-bag drawled as he walked to stand beside Michael

Reaching a hand to T-bag's shirt, Michael fisted his hand in the material , glaring at the man wearing it. He raised the other straw to a point where T-bag could see it.

" This dart is for the Nurse. NO ONE dies. you touch NO ONE " . Shoving T-bag away from him, Michael walked the few feet that separated the group from the Infirmary door. He would get Linc out of this prison. They would not kill him, nor would he allow anyone else to die.

At the door, he raised the dental glass, the straw already positioned at his mouth...

The reflection he saw in the dental glass froze him where he stood. Sarah was taking care of Linc..NOT the regular Nurse. Heart pounding, Michael looked back at Westmoreland and signaled him forward. He handed the dart filled straw to him.

Westmoreland carefully grasped the straw in his hand, giving Michael a strange look before he leaned over to look in the dental glass still in Michael's hand.

" I understand your problem Son" Westmoreland said as he stepped to the side, straw held tightly in his hand. " we'll give you a minute"

Michael nodded his Thanks as he reached into the sack, removed something, opened the door of the imfirmary and walked in.

Sarah heard the infirmary door open and assumed it was the guard coming in to check on her. She turned a smiling face his way, but her expression quickly turned to one of shock. Michael was walking towards her, blood running down his armand dripping off his fingers.

Once Michael put his body into motion in the hallway, he did not stop. He moved quickly across the open room of the infirmary, his eyes glancing at Linc for a second before returning to Sarah. His tall frame and long legs moved the length of the room in a few seconds time.

" Michael , you are bleedi..."

Sarah did not finish the word. Michael wrapped his arms tight around her , pulling her to his chest, his open mouth sealing tight against hers. She could feel the blood from his arm soak through her lab coat as their mouths opened wider, tongues touching, then dancing together , learning the taste of each other for the first time.

Michael gently moved her hands to his chest, as his mouth slanted over hers again and again. She never heard the soft pull of the tape behind her, did not realize his intentions until her hands were bound with duct tape. Pulling on her wrists did not help, they were held tight.

" Michael, you cannot do this" Sarah pleaded as he reached for a chair and gently seated her. " I will scream, The guard will hear me"

" No he won't" Michael stated as a few quick swirls with the tape secured her to the chair

" Is he dead?" Sarah asked quietly

Michael stopped his movements and looked into her face " No" he answered " but he will have a hell of a headache in the morning." Another couple of swirls with the tape wrapped her ankles tight together, then he looked at her again.

" I could not do the same thing to you"

" Michael, this cannot happen. we..." Sarah stopped, staring at him, unable to finish her sentence, her confusion and hurt showing in her face

Going down on his haunches in front of her , he tore a small piece ot tape from the roll, but simply held it in both his hands as he stared at her.

" The only thing I did not factor into this... was YOU Sarah" Michael confessed as he placed the small strip of tape over her mouth, his hand returning to caress the side of her face, her tears wetting his hand.

" I did not figure on you" Michael repeated softly as he stood. Looking down at her from his full height..

" wellll now... ain't this just the prettiest sight" T-bag sauntered in through the doorway, a look of sadistic glee on his face

"Fish and the pretty Dr lady...ain't that just somethin" T- bag drawled, walking on into the room

Michael had put up with T -Bag because he was forced to , but he had enough. Before T-bag could react. Michael grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the infirmary wall. Michael was not a killer ,but he would not allow T-bag to destroy this plan . The fury in him grew, and he tightened his hands on T-bags throat. As T-bag's face started to turn a interesting shade of blue, he heard a "pfffftttt" sound fly past his ear.

T-bag's face changed from the bluish look of shock to a relaxed almost "dead" look. Michael let go of him and T-bag's body slumped to the floor, a tiny dart stuck in his neck. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Michael turned to face Westmoreland who was just lowering the straw from his mouth.

" I always did hate that son of a bitch, pecker head" Westmoreland said as he dropped the straw to the floor," He killed my cat"

Michael grabbed his roll of duct tape and bound T-bags inert body, as the men filed across the room to stand by the window that led to their freedom.

" ummmmm, ummmm ummm" , Sarah tried to talk behind the tape that held her mouth shut. Her eyes were frantic as she watched Michael help Linc off the gurney. 

At his signal, the men started across the wire , monkey style, until it was only Linc aned Michael left in the room. Michael looked at Linc and motioned to the window. Linc nodded and climbed slowly to the ledge, placing his hand on the wire that meant life instead of death.

Sarah went wild in her chair. Rocking back and forth, her long auburn curls flying around her face. Screams came from her taped lips and tears streamed from her eyes as she stared at Michael from across the room.

Quick steps returned Michael to her side and he once again knelt in front of her.. Pulling the tape off her mouth, he kissed her hard then replaced the tape. Leaning close to her ear Michael whsipered...

" I didn't factor in the fact that I would love you, Sarah. I will find you...someway... somehow...someday"

He stood and walked away without looking back and followed Linc out of the window to freedom. Sarah never made another sound.

As his arms and legs took him across the wire, his heart beat double time. He had accomplished what he had set out to do. Linc was safe...for the moment. He had bought them time to find the real killer. But now his heart hurt. He had left Sarah in the infirmary. He had meant what he had told her. Already his mind was planning and sorting details, organizing.

He would have her...

Have her soon...

Have her forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Prison Break : The Infirmary part 2

Dr. Sara Tancredi stood in the hallway of her apartment building, the key to her apartment in her hand. She had already tried twice to get the damn thing in the lock, but her hands were shaking so badly, the key kept missing the lock. Thoughts of the day rattled around in her head, giving her a doozy of a headache.

When the guard had awakened, all hell had broken loose. She had been questioned by at least a dozen FBI and even her own father. Over and over she had told them MOST of what had happened. Never once had she mentioned what had happened between her and Michael, not even to her father. By now, the answers came automatically, all true except for one...

"Yes, the men went out the infirmary window."

"No, she did not know how they had managed to get there."

"No, no one hurt her."

"I don't know why they left T-Bag."

"No, I don't know who the leader was."

But she did know. Michael had planned the whole thing, he was a genius.

Sara's head bent, her shaky fingers massaging her forehead as her mind re-played Michael's words, her lips tingling as if he were still kissing her. "He did not factor me in"... Sara almost laughed at the thought. She had never been called a "factor" before and she was not really sure how she felt about that.

'"Oh God," Sara breathed, that was not true. Her brain ached from thinking about it...

Taking a deep breath and resolutely shoving all thoughts of Michael out of her head, Sara managed to fit the key into the lock and open her front door.

The room was dark, very dark. Sara reached to turn on the light, but her hand was caught in what felt like a vise and another hand pressed down on her mouth, a scream stilled in her throat.

"Dr. Tancredi, DON"T scream," a deep voice spoke so close to her ear, she could feel his breath on her cheek. "We need your help, there's no one else to turn to." As the man spoke, he eased the pressure on her wrist and mouth, allowing Sara to turn...It was Linc.

Linc faced her as his hand slid the dead bolt lock on her door shut. 

"Why are you here?" Sara asked

Linc did not answer, instead he inclined his head towards the sliding glass doors that led to her balcony. Michael leaned against the cool glass. His face whiter than the new sheets on her bed, a bloody shirt wrapped tightly around his bicep. He was slightly slumped as if the effort of standing was almost too much for him. The normal sparkle in his eyes was not there.

She saw another change in those eyes, they darkened to almost black. She saw the last bit of color leave Michael's face as his body did a half turn and he started to crumple. Sara moved towards him, but Linc moved faster.

Linc caught his brother before he hit the floor, the catch jarring Michael's whole body, but not a sound came from his pale lips.

"Bring him in here," Sara ordered in her best doctor's voice. Inside she felt like an intern again, facing the first ER rotation, and someone had just yelled "incoming". Sara knew she was the only person available who could save Michael ...he was quickly bleeding to death.

Sara grabbed her medical bag and reached inside for her bandage scissors and stethoscope, her hands now quick and professional, she took only seconds to cut away the tattered remains of Michael's prison shirt. She took another few seconds to stare at the tats that covered Michael's entire upper torso. A hand touched her shoulder gently and she looked up into Linc's worried eyes.

"He's in shock," Sara started, slapping her stethoscope on Michael's chest, listening to heart and lung sounds.

"He needs IV fluids and I have to suture that cut closed." As she talked, Sara removed the tightly pulled piece of shirt from around Michael's wound and wrapped the bicep in a full roll of Kerlix dressing. Taping the temporary dressing in place, Sara turned and started towards the front door, picking her car keys up off the floor as she went.. A firm grip on her elbow stopped her.

"Where ya going, Doctor?" Linc asked, his face impassive but his eyes questioning as if he were weighing a huge decision in his head.

"I have to get supplies." Sara pulled her arm away from Linc and breathed a slow breath when he did not stop her.

"Doc…can we trust you?" Linc asked as her hand turned the doorknob.

Looking back over her shoulder, Sara looked Linc in the eye. "You already knew the answer to that question before you brought him here," Sara answered.

She was right, Linc acknowledged as he nodded his head in affirmation. Sara sent a nod of her own back towards Linc then she walked quickly out of the door.

Linc walked to the sliding doors, stepping over a puddle of his brother's blood on the hardwood floor. He watched as Sara went to her car, his gaze shifting from the storage shed to her right and the Honda SUV she was stepping into. A sigh of relief slipped through his lips as Sara started the car and drove away. He trusted Sara more than he did the others who were hiding in the shed...well except for Westmoreland. Linc glanced past the bedroom doorway, his eyes seeking the slow rise and fall of Michael's chest... then he resumed his post at the sliding glass doors. Sara would return, she just HAD to, then he would get his brother out of here and get him to safety. Linc saw Westmoreland move out of the shadows of the shed. Linc gave him the "thumbs up" sign and prayed Westmoreland could keep the others in line. Linc was not a murderer, he had not killed. But if any of those men jeopardized his brother, Linc knew he would kill them without blinking.

Sara walked back into the prison infirmary, her walk steady, but inside she felt like a quivering bowl of Jell-O. 

"Whatcha doin' back here tonight, Doctor?" Sara gave the on duty RN a quick smile and walked quickly across the room towards her.

There was only one patient in the infirmary and that was the guard Michael had tranked. He had used a short acting animal tranquilizer to knock the guard unconscious. And as Michael had predicted, the poor guy had a hell of a headache. Trying to look as normal as possible, Sara scanned the latest notes on the patient's chart, then did a quick re-assessment.

Straightening, she smiled again at the nurse and finally answered her question.

"I wanted to check him one more time." A quick turn of Sara's head indicating the guard lying on the cart. " And I think I left my cell on my desk in all the madness today."

Sara turned and headed as casually as possible towards her office, glancing behind her as she walked. The RN was bent over the guard, taking his blood pressure. He was still groggy, his eyes closed, his breathing even and deep. As she passed the supply cart, Sara grabbed 2 liters of Normal Saline, IV tubing, a 20 gauge needle and a small disposable suture kit off of the shelves. Moving into her office she stuffed the items in her medical bag and took her small cell phone out of her pants pocket.

"Found it," Sara said, smiling as she flashed the cell in her hands towards the nurse. "See you Monday."

Sara barely breathed until she was in her car, headed back towards her apartment. If her father ever found out about this, he would kill her, worse yet, she would lose her medical license and maybe even go to jail herself. But none of that seemed to matter.

"I did not 'factor' you in either, Michael," she whispered as the lights from her apartment complex came into view 

Linc watched from the dark apartment as Sara parked the car and ran towards the square brick building that held her apartment. She had NOT notified the police... Linc took a few seconds to lean on his arms that were braced on the sturdy glass. He had been right to bring Michael here. Sara would save him. He turned and walked across the room, opening the door just as Sara was reaching for the lock with her key. Linc noticed that her hands were steady, her demeanor different, as if she had made some big decision. She barely spared him a glance as she rushed past him and on into the bedroom. Linc stared after her in amazement.

'That's why Michael said we could trust her," Linc mused as he followed Sara into the bedroom. "They love each other."

The enormity of what Michael had sacrificed for him hit Linc almost as hard as a sledgehammer to the gut. He stopped walking, his back resting against the frame of the doorway, his breath coming in gulps. Glancing into the bedroom, Linc saw Sara reach a hesitant hand to Michael's face, her fingers stroking his cheek before she wiggled his chin in a attempt to wake him.

Linc returned to the living area after watching Sara start setting up the things she would need to treat Michael. He felt humble clear down to the depths of his soul. His brother had been willing to give up so much of his own life in order to save his worthless ass. As his ears picked up the sounds of paper opening and the soft deep tones of Michael's sleepy voice, Linc made a vow...

"I will save my son. I will find out who really killed that son of a bitch, then I will give you your life back, Michael. It is my turn to save YOU."


	3. Chapter 3

Prison Break: The Infirmary Part 3

Michael's eyes slowly opened as Sara set her medical bag on the beside table. She had been unable to resist a light stroke down his beard stubbled cheek as she moved towards his chin. He needed to wake up. Sara had to explain to him what she needed to do .. and why. 

"Michael," Sara whispered as he focused his gaze in her direction. "I am going to start an IV. You have lost a lot of blood and I need to replace fluids, then I have to suture that cut closed." Sara paused and studied his face to see if he was alert. He was. Michael's eyes studied her right back, comprehension visible in their depths. "The cabinet with the narcotics and lidocaine was across the room. I couldn't get to it. I'll have to ..." Sara stopped her rush of words when she felt his hand touch hers.

"Sara, just close it. Look at me." He continued, his hands sweeping his torso. " It's not like I am afraid of needles."

"Okay," was Sara's only reply as she started the IV, her hands sliding the flow clamp completely open, allowing the fluid to flow quickly into Michael's vein. It took only a few minutes to remove the bloody dressing and to get the suture kit set up, the bloody gash in Michael's arm now surrounded by sterile paper drapes.

"This will hurt." Sara had never sutured a person without benefit of a local.

"Sara..." Michael breathed her name through parted lips as if to say, "Just get on with it."

Sara made her first stitch. Michael did not move a muscle, but Sara heard a quick breath come from the doorway. Linc had stood there moments ago, but now the door was closing with a soft click. Linc seemed to have a problem watching. Sara glanced at Michael and saw him smiling...she smiled in return.

"He always was a wuss," Michael said, his words rather loud, a laugh following.

"I HEARD that," Linc countered from the other side of the closed door, both men laughing as Sara completed stitch 2, 3, 4 and then 5. It took 13 in all to close the cut that Michael had put there on purpose. Tiny little stitches closed the cut, that would only leave a hairline scar. Sara was supremely happy to see the blood slow down to a trickle... then stop. Reaching for the IV, she took down the empty bag and added the second, again allowing it to run in wide open.

Taking a pre-loaded syringe out of her back, she placed a gentle hand on Michael's shoulder and gave a small push. It was like pushing a car…he did not move. 

"This is an antibiotic. I don't want you to get an infection."

The shoulder beneath her hand moved as Michael rolled himself over to his hip. Sara reached to the edge of his prison pants and heard the rasp of a zipper as she did. Michael had unzipped his pants. She was able to give them a tug, baring his hip. Injections were an easy thing, she had given countless of them. But now her hand was shaking again. Her brain wanted to make sure Michael did not get aninfection, her heart wanted to slide her hand inside the pants to caress the taut butt she could see part of.

"Shit," came the response from Michael as Sara darted the needle into the muscle of his butt.

"Sorry, I should have warned you that this is thick stuff, it stings." That statement was partially true. The antibiotic was thick as was the gauge of the needle, but she was sure the injection had hurt more due to the shaking of her hand. Thank God the stitches were already in or Michael would have a scar like Frankenstein.

"Sleep," she told Michael, her hand idly tracing the tat in the middle of his chest as she helped him roll back onto his back. His hand moved to stop the movement of hers, his eyes already heavy.

"Stay with me," he said, trying hard to keep his eyes open.

Sara grabbed the chair out of the corner and set it next to the bed. Michael closed his eyes the second she sat down, her fingers moving up and down his injured forearm in a soothing stroke.

A few minutes later, Linc looked in the door. Michael was sleeping with no visible signs of bleeding. The doctor sat in a chair next to him. Her fingers resting on Michael's wrist. She too was asleep. Linc smiled as he closed the door, went to the window and signaled the men. They would wait for them in the storage shed. Linc decided to stretch out on the couch. He did not plan to sleep but escaping death had a way of tiring a man out. Within moments, he snored.

Michael awoke to the sound of rain hitting the small bedroom window. Turning his head he could see Sara's sleeping form in the chair next to the bed. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. Her auburn curls were so long, the ends touched the tops of her breasts. A longing to wrap those curls around his fingers and trace their length hit him. His gaze shifted to the IV bag above his head. It was almost empty. Which was a good thing since he REALLY needed to pee. After removing a couple of pieces of the tape, he pulled the IV out and laid the tubing in the waste basket, next to the bed, the remaining fluid wetting the contents, but not the floor. He stood carefully, waiting to see if he would get dizzy or weak. But he did not. Sara had taken good care of him. He moved on silent feet to the bathroom. It felt so good to pee, he almost moaned.

The bathroom door gave a little squeak as it shut, awakening Sara. She smiled as she heard Michael pee and smiled again as she heard a little moan come from him. The IV fluids had done their job. Michael was re-hydrated from the sound of things. He even washed his hands, a third smile coming to her face. That smile was still there when Michael opened the door to the bathroom and saw Sara awake and staring in his direction.

Intent eyes stared back in her direction, but he did not say a word. Instead he crossed the room, his hands grasping her upper arms, pulling her out of the chair and into his arms.

"Thank you, Sara," Michael said as he laid back down on the bed with Sara still in his arms.

Bracing himself on his elbow he stared down at Sara, his face dropping to nuzzle the sensitive skin that lay where her neck attached to her shoulders. She smelled of sunshine and roses, and it was the sweetest fragrance on earth. He could see her startled eyes, but that did not stop him from laying his open palm against her cheek, his open mouth dropping to meet hers. He kissed her softly at first, taking the time he hadn't had for their first kiss. His lips explored hers. His tongue touched hers, moved to the depths of her mouth then returned to dance with hers once again.

Sara had learned Michael's taste when he kissed her in the Infirmary, he tasted so good. It was something she had feared she would never experience again. He lifted his mouth a hair's width away from hers, staring into her eyes, his breathing rapid. She watched his face as her hands lowered to his chest. Seeing no change in them, Sara used a slim finger to trace the multitude of tattoos that were there. They were so intricate and detailed, she knew he'd experienced a lot of pain to have so many placed upon his skin. He was a man like no other she had ever met. When he left this apartment... it might be forever.

"Sara?" 

Sara heard the question in his voice, knew what he was asking. She did not want to answer him. Instead she showed him.

Sara sat up on the bed and pulled her shirt off over head, giving it a toss, not caring where it landed. In the dim light of the bedroom she could see his hands reach for her, felt him reach for the clasp at the back of her bra, his hands releasing the hook on the first try. Felt her breasts spring free into his waiting hands as he pulled the bra from her body and sent it flying in the same general direction as her blouse.

Pulling her close, Michael rolled until he could look down at her beautiful eyes

"I love you, Sara," he said kissing her again. "I have since the first time I saw you."

Placing both hands on the side of his face, Sara admitted, "It took me a little longer. I had to deal with the whole 'bank robber' thing. But I love you too, Michael."

A tiny sound escaped Michael. It sounded like a soft cry, mixed with a moan, inter-twined with joy.

Michael kissed his way down Sara's neck and chest, his tongue tracing wet circles around her breast, until he captured one nipple in his mouth and sucked...hard. He loved it when Sara arched her back off the bed, a long moan coming from her. Intentionally, he moved his mouth to the side of her breast and again sucked hard, leaving a red mark on her skin. His large hand cupped that breast, a long finger rubbing lightly over the area where he had marked her, as his mouth did the same thing with her other breast. He felt like "Tarzan". This was his woman, he marked her as his, she would always be his.

Sara wrapped her arms around Michael's waist, her hands moving up and down his spine. What he was doing to her breasts felt so good, she almost came. She could feel the hard length of him pressed against her hip. Shifting slightly, she caressed him through his prison pants and was pleased to hear the deep moan rumble from his chest. Her legs shifted restlessly against him again and Michael's control broke.

He quickly stood at the side of the bed, huge breaths of air flowing in and out of his chest making him look like he had just run a marathon. Long fingers pulled each of Sara's socks off, his lips laying a kiss on the ball of her foot as each sock was tossed over his shoulder. Fast fingers made quick work of the zipper on her dress slacks and strong hands fisted in the wrinkle proof material as he pulled them from her body. Michael would not have figured Sara for a "thong" woman. But that was what she was wearing beneath her clothes. It was a white thong and seeing it made Michael so hard, he thought he might explode. He pulled the thong from her body slowly, but did not give it a toss, instead he stuffed it in his back pocket as his hands moved to push his "official" prison pants and white boxers to the floor.

Nude, his long body totally covered Sara's. He had never felt anything as good as her skin next to his, until he slid his long length inside her. Nothing had ever felt this good...she was wet, warm, tight...and his. It was like coming home.

His actions stilled for a few seconds as their eyes met, their mouths smiled and their hearts knew that this was how they belonged...totally together.

He watched her face as he slid in and out for the first time, watched as her eyes closed and listened as an "ohhhh" purred out of her, just as it did the second, third and fourth time. He joined her moaning when she shifted, and wrapped her legs high around his waist, his next slide taking him deeper and tighter. Their breaths were now shared, mouths seamed together as over and over again Michael slid deep, his hand molding first one breast then the other.

Her life splintered when she came. Everything would be different from that moment on He held her tight to his tattooed chest as she quivered in his arms till the force of his own orgasm made every muscle in his body quake. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they gasped for breath and tried to relax muscles. Michael softly kissed everything he could reach... her lips, her nose, her eyes, her forehead, her cheeks, her chin. Finally as their breathing started to slow, he laid his head in the curve of her shoulder, her hands tracing up and down his spine.

The sun was peeking over the horizon as they lay so close together a piece of paper would not have fit between them, their breathing slowing, the shaking in their muscles subsiding.

A soft knock sounded at the door although no words accompanied the knock. Michael knew it was Linc and they had to go. He was silent as he slid from her body, kissed her with the lightest of touches and rose to stand beside the bed. He pulled his briefs and pants back on to cover his strong muscular legs, his eyes so very intense as they stared at her flushed face.

Leaning down to her as she lay on the bed, Michael moved so close to her face that their lips touched, but he did not kiss her.

"I will NEVER forget to factor you in, Sara," he said, his lips brushing hers as he spoke the words.

His thumb traced her lips as he stood, turned and walked to the door. Part of her thong visible above the edge of his back pocket.

He turned at the doorway and looked back at her, his face set in the mask she had always seen at the prison.

"I love you."

The soft words came just before the click of the door as it shut...


End file.
